


Feels like home

by Luthor_Super



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Mentions of Character Death, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthor_Super/pseuds/Luthor_Super
Summary: When an alien invades Kara’s mind and shows her all the possible ways she could have hurt Lena in the past, she ignores the fact that they’ve been fighting, and shows up at her penthouse. No matter the consequences.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 299





	Feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> Possible TW: Mentions of blood and a panic attack.
> 
> This is my first time posting anything I’ve written, so go easy on me. Hope you enjoy! :)

Kara flew through the dark night sky, tears still  
streaming down her face, her wavy blonde hair blowing behind her. She knew she shouldn’t go, that she would probably get the door closed in her face, but she still flew, she had to make sure she was ok. She turned, and put her other hand up, going faster. The building was coming into her field of vision now, and she gave a final push, then dropped to the pavement in front of the building with a thud. The security guard jumped slightly, and reached for his gun, before looking up and immediately relaxing as he saw the famous symbol on her chest. She pushed through the doors, and used her superspeed to get to the elevator. The ride up was painfully long, her heart thumped in her chest, her eyes burned, and her hand shook slightly. The dinging sound of the elevator passing each floor filled the rather large box. The doors finally opened, and she rushed out, but was quickly met with a door that was put in for extra security, another reminder of why she was here.

She pulled her shaking hand up, and knocked firmly on the door, concentrating on not using super strength and punching a hole through it. She waited a long moment, no answer. Her heart thumped louder, filling her ears, and she knocked again, harder this time. After another few moments, just as she began lifting her hand to knock again, she heard the familiar clicks of locks being opened.

The door flew open, a slightly disheveled and very angry looking Lena standing on the other side in her pyjamas was revealed, “listen asshole, it’s 2 in the-“ she stopped, her eyes flashed with recognition, “what’re you doing here?” She asked, her tone still stern.

Kara went to talk, but her voice didn’t cooperate, instead she looked Lena up and down through increasingly blurry eyes, making sure she was really ok. Kara knew this was an unreasonable response to what had happened, an alien she was fighting had shown her fake situations, but it felt so real that she couldn’t bring herself to care. In fact, it was real, or at least the majority was, that’s why it felt so realistic. Every single attempt on Lena’s life played through her head, but now, every time Kara failed to protect her. The helicopter crashed, she left before Lena drank the poisoned coffee, she lost control of her strength catching her and crushed her, Lena was too mad and refused to use her alert watch. The tears fell freely from her eyes, her lips trembled, her chest struggled to expand with each weak, shaky breath.

Lena hesitated slightly, “Kara? Are you ok?” She asked finally, looking wearily at the blonde in front of her.

Kara’s eyes snapped back up to her, not that she could remember when they drifted away. She opened her mouth to speak, but once again, words failed her, the only sound escaping her lips was a sob. The memories of what the alien had shown her flashed across her mind, she swore she could feel Lenas blood on her. She looked down at herself, checking her trembling hands and arms for any sign of blood, expecting them to be red, but instead, found nothing. She felt the unstableness of her legs increase, before they gave out, sending her down to the floor. Arms reached out and grabbed her before she made contact, much to her surprise. If she were Lena, she would have let her fall, she betrayed her, broke her trust, she deserved to be punished. A distant part of her realized Lena was talking, but didn’t register it, the sound of her own too fast breathing and pounding heart overpowering all other sound. She was suddenly being tugged upwards, and through the door. 

She was down on the floor again, and Lena was kneeled in front of her, her eyes filled with worry. Kara realized her hand was gripping Lena’s arm, and she ripped it away, and pushed back desperately, the fabric of her suit squeaking slightly on the white floor, only stopping when her back hit the wall. She could hurt Lena, kill her by accident, the visions showed her that, she'd never forgive herself if she did. Her chest heaved, and she pulled her knees up to it, and put her hands on her head. It was stupid of her to show up here, she realized that now, she desperately needed to get out before it was too late.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, and her head shot up, meeting green eyes once again. It took a long time for her to realize that Lena’s lips were moving, despite the superhearing, her own heartbeat and breathing was still the only sound in her ears. Her mind suddenly registered Lena's voice, “Kara, can you hear me?” She asked, and Kara flicked her eyes back up to Lena's, who somehow understood this as a yes, “I need you to breathe, ok? Match me” she said, before taking an exaggerated breath, and letting it out, Kara did her best to do the same. Kara didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but it was a long time, and she was finally starting to feel better. Lena smiled softly at her, “there you go, good job” she said, and a few more minutes past.

Lena stood and held out a hand, which Kara looked at with wide eyes. She wanted to take it, she wanted to touch Lena, wanted to feel that what she was seeing was truly reality, that she didn’t kill her. No, she needed to. She grabbed Lenas hand gingerly and pulled herself up. She looked at their hands, where they made contact, this Lena was real, she hadn’t really killed her. Her blue eyes filled with tears again, and without thinking she pulled Lena into a hug, startling the brunette slightly. Lena froze, before hesitantly wrapping her arms around Kara. After a few long minutes, Lena managed to get them over to the couch, where Kara finally let go of her, and once again sat too far away.

Lena looked at her for a long time, Kara could practically hear and see her thinking. After she said nothing, Kara sighed and stood, “I’m sorry, I’ll go, I understand” she said softly, starting to walk to the door, when Lena grabbed her wrist.

“No” she said, trying to use her boardroom voice but not entirely succeeding, “no, you don’t get to come in here after I’ve made it clear for you not to, have a panic attack on my floor, sob in my arms, and leave without explaining to me what’s going on” 

Kara fidgeted with her fingers slightly, “I’m sorry, I really am. I just… I had to make sure you were ok” she said softly, avoiding Lena's eyes. 

Lena stayed silent for a beat, “so what, now you care? You didn’t seem to whenever I put myself in front of a gun for you” she said, once again failing in using a completely cold voice.

Kara flinched, “I- I know. I deserve that, I really do, I hurt you, I should have told you. I realize that now, I do” she said, her voice cracking slightly. Her eyes filled with tears again, but she refused to let them fall.

She felt Lena stiffen, “what’re you doing here?” She asked, still holding onto her wrist.

“I had to make sure you were ok” 

“And why wouldn’t I be?”

Kara sniffled softly, “I was fighting an alien, and he used psychic abilities on me. He showed me every time your life was in danger, but I wouldn’t get there in time. Or I’d drop you, crush you in my arms, bullets would bounce off of me and hit you. I killed you, over and over, countless times, each time was so realistic, because it could have happened. I couldn’t tell what was real anymore, I couldn’t tell if- if I really killed you. I couldn’t live with myself if I did, because I love you. I love you so much Lena, you have no idea, it hurts how much I love you” she explained, her voice cracking despite her best efforts to keep it even and the dam holding back her tears broke, they now flowed down her cheeks quietly. 

A long few minutes past, the only sounds in the penthouse was Karas occasionally uneven breaths, and then Lena stood. Kara braced herself, fully prepared for Lena to push her out of the apartment, or yell at her, she knew she deserved it. Instead, when Lena walked to her, she shifted Kara’s fingers, and pulled her hand up to her neck. Kara looked at her, feeling Lenas pulse radiate onto her fingers.

Green eyes met blue, “you didn’t kill me, see?” Lena whispered, still holding a hand over Kara’s.

Kara nodded softly, but a not so small voice in her head told her how if she even flexed her fingers too hard she could do just that. She went to pull her hand away, but found it was strongly anchored there, Lena looked at her with a knowing look in her eyes, “you didn’t kill me, you didn’t hurt me, you never will, because I know you, Kara Zor-El Danvers” she said softly, still holding Kara’s fingers against her pulse.

Kara looked at her through still burning eyes, “but- but I did hurt you Lena, maybe not physically, but I did, I-“

“Shh, please” Lena whispered, and closed her eyes, Kara felt the muscles in Lenas neck flex as she swallowed thickly, “please, if we talk about it I know I’ll get upset, and I don’t want to, not now. I’m trying to get past it, I really am, but it takes time” she said so softly that a human wouldn’t have been able to hear it, her eyes still shut. She took a deep breath, and opened them, blinking away tears that sparkled in her emerald eyes.

Kara nodded softly, dropping her eyes away from Lena’s, her chest felt tight and her stomach churned under the blooming guilt. Kara looked at the windows that lined the wall, and noticed the stars were shining extra bright, she couldn’t help but smile softly. Lena turned her head, following Kara's gaze, causing the blonde's fingers to fall away from her pulse point, and she mourned the contact. Lena pulled her by her hand towards the room Kara instantly recognized as Lena's bedroom, and her brow frowned in confusion. Lena left her standing awkwardly in the room while she disappeared into her closet, coming back out with a pair of Kara’s sweatpants and her own hoodie. She handed them to Kara, and left the room, giving her space to change, which she quickly did, and set her glasses back on her face.

She stepped out of the room, and Lena quickly grabbed her hand again, pulling her out of the door and into the elevator. Kara noticed Lena hit the roof access button, which she privately owned, and her mind raced with questions. The elevator doors opened with a ding, and Lena pulled her out onto the roof, towards the couch, the back was laid down so it formed more of a bed. She laid down, and rolled her eyes when Kara didn’t follow, “do I need to lift you onto the couch?” She asked in a teasing tone.

Kara’s lips curled into a soft smile, and she joined Lena, laying down beside her, but far enough that they were barely touching. Kara’s skin tingled where they made contact, and she willed herself to not look at the woman to her left, to keep her eyes on the stars above. A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence, her eyes danced over the stars, no matter how long she’s been on earth, it’s still amazing to her the way different stars were visible here then on Krypton. She looked over the sky, her eyes narrowed in on the light she was looking for, “Lena?” She asked softly.

“Hm?” Lena asked in an obviously tired voice.

“Have you ever seen krypton?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Lena hesitated, Kara heard her suck in a breath, “no, I haven’t” she said finally.

Kara pointed upwards, “the star that’s a bit brighter than the rest, at the top of the kind of triangle, see it?” 

Lenas eyes followed up Kara’s arm, “the one that’s kind of alone except for the one other star?” 

“Yeah” she said, dropping her hand, a small smile on her lips, “that star, that’s Rao” 

Lena paused again, “Rao is also your god, right?” She asked slowly, as if she were scared of being insensitive or hurting Kara.

“Yes, it is”

“Do you mind me asking, do you believe in it?” 

“Yeah”

Lena hummed, a moment passed, “Kara?” She turned her head, so Kara did too, meeting Lena's eyes. Their faces were only inches apart, Kara could feel Lenas breath on her. Lena hesitated slightly, “can you teach me about Krypton, about Rao? Maybe even a bit of kryptonian if humans can speak it?” She asked softly.

Kara smiled widely, “I’d love to,” she said, looking into Lena's eyes. Lena smiled and turned back to look up at the stars, but Kara couldn't take her eyes away, not yet.

She noted how the moon and star light danced across her pale skin, how the stars reflected in her eyes. Her stomach filled with a familiar feeling, and her eyes flicked across Lenas body, she always loved seeing her like this, make-up free, relaxed, in her pyjamas instead of her usual expensive wardrobe. She flicked her eyes back up, to find Lena looking at her. She swallowed thickly, getting lost in the bright green eyes, before her own blue ones fell to Lenas mouth. She leaned forward and connected their lips, Lena only took a few seconds to respond. Lena eventually pulled away, out of breath, to suck in air, then leaned back in. 

Lena pulled back away after what felt like hours, yet only seconds at the same time. She smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling, and pulled herself into Kara, pulling an arm across her shoulders, and burying her head in Kara's neck. Kara looked up at the sky, and felt Lenas body beside her, “khap nahn jevia rraop nahn ukep bah khap” she said.

Lena looked at her and raised an eyebrow, “what was that darling?” She asked, her voice a mixture of confusion and curiousness.

Kara chuckled softly at the woman’s expression, “‘khap nahn jevia rraop nahn ukep bah khap’, it means ‘I am happy you are here with me’” 

Lena smiled, “khap… uh, sorry, that’s all I can remember, but me too” she said, a soft chuckle in her voice.

Kara smiled, and looked back up at the sky, her eyes narrowing on krypton once more. While Krypton will always be her home, earth was starting to feel similar. Lena, while they still had to work through some things, Alex, Nia, Kelly, and Brainy, they were her home now, more important than any planet, and too important for her to ever hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and positive feedback are very appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
